


The Second Greatest Warlock

by emalynnstone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalynnstone/pseuds/emalynnstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You [the reader], a peasant girl, travel to Camelot from Ealdor hoping that with Hunith’s recommendation you can acquire the help of Merlin, who is like you in that he was also born with magic.  As you become closer to Merlin and all the others in Camelot, you assist Merlin in his destiny of serving Arthur… because your destiny is to ensure that Merlin succeeds in helping Arthur to become the Once and Future King.  You battle mythical creatures, conquer when all things seem impossible, and cast spells next to Merlin, the greatest warlock that ever lived. ***ABANDONED***</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Greatest Warlock

Chapter One  
As you walked through the streets of Camelot, you couldn’t restrain yourself from looking around in wonder. All the stories were true. The castle was large and seemed to tower over everything, while the people all milled around the stalls, busy with their own things. You felt the excitement bubble up inside of you and knew that you were finally where you belonged, finally where your destiny would begin.  
You picked yourself through the crowd, making sure to keep your head down so no one would notice you. As you approached the castle, you asked a passing guard for directions to Gaius’ chambers. You ignored the guard’s puzzled look as he gave you directions and you flashed him a smile in gratitude. Finally, as you arrived before the doors, you paused for a moment to straighten your gown and pat down your hair, hoping you looked presentable and not like an overeager puppy. You took in one deep breath and forced a smile to your face. Everything was going to be okay.  
You knocked then opened the door. An old man you presumed to be Gaius looked up from mixing some concoction at your arrival. He looked at you puzzled and said, “Yes? May I help you?”  
You did a sloppy curtsy, not at all sure how one should greet Camelot’s court physician. Gaius made a noise of surprise and said, “You shouldn’t bow to me, young lady! Who are you? What brings you here?”  
You looked up hesitantly then straightened, “My name is [Y/N] and I’ve come to see Merlin, Hunith sent me.”  
“Hunith, you say? What is the reason?”  
You smile, “Hunith said you would be able to help… you see, I came to work under Merlin’s guidance. I was born with- ” You pause as you glance around, you then whisper softly, “Magic… It has been more a curse than a blessing and Hunith said Merlin and you could help me.”  
Gaius’ eyebrows raise in surprise and he turns to regard you and says, “You were born with it, you say? Much like Merlin… Right now he is with the Prince, you can sit down and eat something while you wait for that boy to show up.”  
You smile and sit down, hoping you look more graceful than you feel. You look around the room and take in all the bottles filled with colorful liquids and eagerly ask, “What is it like to be a physician? Could you teach me? I’ve always wanted to learn how to heal, you see. I think healing is a special art and I believe that some of the sorcerers were well versed in healing arts and I think that I would very much like to be one of them. Do you think that would be possible, Gaius? Could you teach me everything that you know because I assure you that I can learn everything as I am an apt pupil and very eager to-”  
“Eager indeed! My word, [Y/N], but I do believe you forgot to breathe!”  
You smile sheepishly, “Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I’m nervous… I’ve heard so much about Merlin from Hunith and I’ve been so excited to meet him that it’s rather unimaginable that I’m so close to meeting him. I can barely sit for the excitement of it all!”  
Gaius smiled at you, “Merlin is a powerful sorcerer, yes, but he is also a boy and only learning. There is no need to be so excited, [Y/N]. You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”  
As though speaking of him had conjured him up, a gangly boy with dark hair and vividly teal eyes burst through the door, muttering something about a prat and his need to always have his armor polished.  
He paused as he noticed you sitting and you immediately stood, feeling your face turn red. You immediately slipped into yet another sloppy curtsy and you hesitantly said, “Merlin… it- it’s a pleasure.”  
You straighten and take him in and notice his flabbergasted face. You hesitantly look towards Gaius and breathe out a breath of relief as Gaius says, “This is [Y/N], your mother sent her here for your help. She’s like you, she was born with it.”  
Merlin’s eyes widen and he looks at you in surprise and then a glorious grin comes upon his face. You suddenly find it hard to breathe as the full force of his smile hits you. You attempt to smile back and say, “Hunith said you’d help me learn and you’d also help me find a place here. I’d be more than happy to do whatever work that needs to be done while I am your pupil.”  
He shakes his head, that smile still on his face, “I can’t believe it… I never thought I’d meet another like me. You must meet the Great Dragon… but another time. I can perhaps find you a job as a maid, maybe to Morgana, you can help Gwen or something. Until then, you can accompany me on my duties to Arthur.”  
You nod eagerly and say, “I’d like that more than anything, Merlin. You don’t know what it’s been like, having to hide a part of who I am from everyone… well, I’m sure you do understand. I’m so very glad that there is someone who does know…”  
He takes a step forward and says, “Here, let me make room for you… Ah, would you mind sleeping in my room or…?”  
You grin, “No, I don’t mind. I’ll take the floor, Merlin! You deserve the bed.”  
He looks surprised and a bit puzzled by your easy-going nature. But he doesn’t understand that you don’t think you’re worthy of anything more than sleeping on the floor… and he doesn’t need to know what you think of yourself. So you continue to hide behind your smile and hope that perhaps by fooling everyone else… you can also fool yourself.  
You follow behind him and watch as he grabs a few blankets and a pillow and hands them to you. You quickly lay out your bed area and watch him as he walks around the room, cleaning here and there. You notice how messy the room and you laugh lightly, “I see that you have yet to learn to use your cupboards.”  
He turns to you with a sheepish smile and continues to clean. You sit down on the blankets and ask, “What is the Prince of Camelot like? Do you enjoy working for him?”  
He shrugs, “I like it well enough but it is pretty difficult putting up with him. Arthur is a good person, even though he doesn’t seem like it at first. You’ll see.”  
You tilt your head to the side and ask, “Why do you keep up the pretense of being a servant when you are so much more?”  
He turns to you and says in a serious tone, “My destiny is to ensure that Arthur becomes the King of Camelot… Arthur is the one who will ensure that Albion becomes a land that is free and wonderful.”  
“How do you know that it is your destiny?”  
“The Great Dragon told me… Arthur and I are like two sides of a coin and he needs me, though he doesn’t know it.”  
“Oh…” You smile excitedly, “I will help you Merlin, in any way I can!”  
He chuckles, “I’m sure you will. Now you better rest, you have a long day ahead of you.”  
With a smile on your face, you fall asleep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first fan-fic I've ever written so do let me know if it was good and if I should continue :) I was thinking I'd do something following the episodes but I'm not sure... thoughts welcome :)


End file.
